


A Whisper Away

by Krysti1250



Category: Avengers, Hiddleston - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Real person fanfiction - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysti1250/pseuds/Krysti1250
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilie and Tom met coincidentally just after Em began at his college. After his friend, Luke, pushes Tom to talk to her, they go on a small date and grow close. But separation can change people and feelings, and what once seemed so close can become very far after years apart. Can Emilie and Tom become that close again? It seems so hard to get back to where they were. Just a whisper away from their future.</p>
<p>(Just a warning, I may not update often due to a busy schedule and another story I'm trying to pursue once again. However, I am very excited for this story and hope you guys enjoy what I have to offer! :D )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

My earbuds blocked the light chatter of the cafe around me as I sat in my little booth in the corner, reading an assigned work for my literature class. As I turned a page, my phone thrummed lightly on the table, the music in my ears dying out and fading back to its previous vibrancy. As the guitar chords continued, I folded the corner of my page and placed the book down. I pressed on the phone, the screen lighting to show a message.

_SYDNEY: Can’t make it today, got called into work. So sorry!_

A small smile twitched on my lips as I began to type back.

_Don’t worry about it! See you tomorrow! :)_

Locking the phone once more, I pressed the button on my earbuds to switch the song and leaned back against the slightly hard leather booth, letting out a small sigh as I closed my eyes. My favorite tune floated into my ears, and without meaning to, my lips pressed together a quiet hum escaping my throat as the recognisable notes relaxed me.

Someone tapped my shoulder.

My eyes opened slowly and I looked up to see a young man with cropped blonde hair standing by my corner booth. And he was trying to say something.

I held up a finger and slipped the earbuds out, wincing slightly as I realised the beat could be heard from how loud I had turned the volume.

“Sorry,” I said, stopping the music. “I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s fine,” he said with a smile. “It’s just, uh, could I maybe sit here?”

I glanced up to see his arm gesturing to the seat across from me.

“Uh…”

“It’s nothing, really,” he said. “There’s just a lot of groups here and there’s not really an empty place to sit.”

I turned my head to look. He was right. There was a rush in the cafe, and the place had filled up with people sitting with friends. Meanwhile I had none with me, and there was an empty bench across from me.

“Uh, sure,” I murmured, just loud enough for him to hear me over the chatter around us.

“Thanks. I won’t be long,” he assured me as he slid into the seat. “I’m just waiting on someone, and I’ll be out of your hair in no time,” he said with a small chuckle.

“It’s no problem,” I said with a small smile. At least he was polite. I glanced at him again as I checked my phone for messages and he read a paper. He looked to be about my age, with brown eyes and just a slight bit of facial hair on his chin, but well kept. As he glanced up my eyes shot back down to my phone, pretending to type away.

“I’m Luke, by the way.”

I slowly looked up at him, as if I was finishing a message. “Luke? I’m Emilie,” I said with a small smile.

He gave me a smile and we returned to our small silence. I glanced outside the window to the telephone booth right outside for a moment before I picked up my book and found my marked page to continue.

The silence was actually comfortable for quite awhile. I turned my page.

“So, do you go to college around here?”

“Uh, yeah,” I answered Luke’s question. “At RADA.”

He nodded. “Major?”

“Technical Theatre and Management,” I answered, my voice quieting a bit.

He gave a large smile. “I have a few friends in there,” he said proudly.

I smiled back. “Really? Awesome,” I said. “What’s your major?”

He chuckled. “I graduated from a school nearby last year,” he answered. “Business Management and Social Sciences.”

I nodded slowly and opened my mouth to say something else when someone near our booth spoke.

“Hey, Luke, there you are!”

Luke and I both looked up at once to the person standing directly next to our table. A rather tall man stood there with a coffee. I glanced at the writing inked onto the side of the container. T-

“Tom!” exclaimed Luke, practically leaping from his seat with a grin. “It’s been too long!”

Tom placed his cup on the table as he embraced the man in a friendly hug. His ginger-blonde hair caught a bit in the light. “Yeah! If you hadn’t disappeared off after graduation we might see each other more often!”

“Excuses, excuses,” Luke chided him. “You’re late!”

“I’m sorry,” the other man apologised. “Emma kept me. Kept telling me this and that about what she’s been doing.” He was grinning, and it was clear to me that he must have done that rather a lot. The corner of my mouth twitched as I looked at him. His teeth were straight and white, and his smile was something that made me want to smile as well.

I caught myself looking for a bit too long as the two men continued talking and turned away, realising that they were probably leaving now that they had met up like planned. My hand slid across the surface of the table to my book and dragged it back to me, where I opened it to keep reading.

“And who is this?”

My eyes floated up from the written page in slight surprise just moments later at the sound of Tom’s voice directed toward me. His blue-green eyes were looking at me, a small smile on his face.

“Emilie,” I said quietly.

“She graced me with her wonderful presence while you were off God knows where and ended up late,” Luke continued for me.

“‘Graced’ probably isn’t the right word,” I mumbled. “There was just no where to sit.”

“I told you I was with Emma!” Tom exclaimed. I didn’t know if he or Luke heard my previous words. Luke was laughing at Tom’s face. He seemed to be genuinely distraught that he had been late.

“It’s fine, man,” Luke assured him. “I’m just teasing.”

Tom shook his head and lightly punched the other man’s arm before turning back to me.

“I’m sorry if he’s been bothering you,” he said, putting a hand up to block sight of his mouth from Luke. He spoke too loud to make what he said any secret, however.

“Hey!” Luke let out. “I was wonderful company!”

I couldn’t help a small giggle. “He was a perfect gentlemen,” I said.

Tom laughed a bit at my response. “Of course he was! _I_ taught him.”

“Don’t go spreading lies, Thomas,” Luke warned. “ _I_ taught _him_.”

“I’ll have none of that being spread around,” Tom answered as their banter continued. I gave a small smile as I watched them.

_Bzz, Bzz. Bzz, Bzz._

I looked down at my phone, which had lit up on the table before me. The bright screen showed the name Erik.

“Sorry,” I said to the men, who were still talking in front of my booth. “I need to take this."

Tom looked down at the phone clutched in my hand and moved quickly out of my way so I could slide from the bench. I picked up my book and purse as well.

“See you another time!” Luke called after me as the phone stopped ringing. I unlocked it to call him back as I turned and waved at them over my shoulder. As I looked away, Tom turned back to Luke, seeming to talk a bit more seriously.

I exited the cafe and lifted my phone to my ear as I pressed call.

“Emilie, baby, what’s going on in your wonderful life?” he answered happily.

I couldn’t keep a grin from my features as he spoke. “Nothing new, Erik, like always,” I answered, walking around the side of the cafe and past the telephone booth.

 

_**~* * *~** _

_**Well, there's the first chapter! Be lovely and give me some feedback!** _   
  
_**I have a few more chapters almost ready(editing before I post) and I'd really love it if you could tell me if you like it so far!** _   
  
_**Thank you my darlings!** _   
  
_**Mwah!** _   
  
_**-Kris** _

  
  
_**~* * *~** _

 


	2. Chapter Two

I entered the used bookstore with a ringing from the bell above the door and approached the counter with a smile. “So, a slow day?” I asked, leaning my elbows on the glass and resting my chin on my upturned hands.

Erik looked at me from over the book in his hands and leaned back, reclining even further in his position sitting in a chair behind the register with his feet on the glass counter top. He laid the book open on his stomach, throwing his hands behind his head with a grin. “Maybe.”

I looked around. It was dead quiet in the tiny shop. “Maybe?”

“Yes,” he answered. “Not a soul has entered this place all morning,” he groaned, closing his eyes. “The boredom was threatening to kill me.”

“Reading didn’t help?” I asked with mock shock. This place was heaven for me. It was small, but the walls and few shelves between them were crammed with volumes, some in better condition than others, and many a day my first year had been spent here. It was how I met Erik, who worked here for his dad. “Something must really be bothering you.”

His head dropped limp on his shoulders and hung backward. “You have no idea.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Nope.”

“Then,” I said, “what’s this?” I reached over the counter and plucked the book from his stomach, checking the title. “Ooh, a love story.”

“Shut up.”

“Who?”

“I said shut up.”

“Oh, come on. I’m curious. Who is he?”

Erik groaned again. “He came in a week ago.”

“Eyes?”

“Green. My weakness.”

“Hair?”

“Perfect. Brown.”

“Body?”

“Like a god.”

I smirked. “Personality?”

“He seemed sweet enough. Nice.”

I grinned. “Seems perfect for you.”

He gave out a sigh. “I know. I’m waiting on him to come back.”

“Oh? What makes you think he will?”

Erik leered at me over the register. “My good looks and charm, of course.”

I laughed. “You have those?”

He sat up and gave my arm a smack with the back of his hand. “Rude,” he chided.

I smiled. “He’ll be back,” I said, patting his head once.

He leaned back again in his seat. “I know. What about you?”

I leaned on one had and used the other to trace imaginary designs in the glass top of the counter. “What about me?”

“What men are prowling around you?”

I barked a laugh. “Prowling? Really?”

“Is there any other way to describe it?”

I sighed. “I don’t know… Romancing? Wooing?” I paused. “Stalking?”

Erik chuckled. “Okay. What men are stalking you these days?”

“The imaginary ones,” I answered with a small smile.

“Honey, we need to find you a man.”

“No we don’t.”

“Yes, we do.”

I let out a sigh that was half a laugh. “Okay, Mr. Matchmaker. Who do you have in mind this time?” This happened a lot, and he was always prepared.

He sat up, looking out of the windows at the front of the shop. “See that one?”

I looked in the direction he was gesturing. At a restaurant across the small street, a young man with glasses was sitting alone at a table outside. He had dark, curly hair and seemed rather handsome, although I couldn’t see too much of his face, as it was bent down toward the book in his lap.

“He reads there every day,” Erik said. “Comes in every once in awhile for a new book. Seems pretty nice, and from his habit of sitting alone, single.”

As he finished speaking, however, a young blonde woman approached his table and caught his attention. His book snapped shut, forgotten, as he stood and kissed her lips lightly in greeting.

“You were saying?” I asked, deadpan.

“... Nothing.”

I chuckled. “Any other _single_ men looking for someone like me?”

“Only everywhere, darling. Lunch?”

“Why not.”

I stepped out onto the sidewalk outside the shop while Erik locked up so we could leave. I leaned against the dark colored wood between two of the large window panes, my fingers tapping out a short rhythm on my jeans as I waited.

The man across the street was sitting at his table with the blonde woman, chatting away about something irrelevant to me. I frowned as I watched them. Erik tried to get me a guy every week. Last time I actually agreed to go out with one was a few months ago, and it turned out he was more interested in the black-haired, blue-eyed bookstore clerk.

“What’re you thinking about?” came Erik’s voice as he locked up the door near me.

I smiled a bit. “Your fling from awhile back.”

Erik groaned. “Let’s just get some food.”

“Fish and chips around the corner,” I said.

“Sounds great. Come on.”

After getting the food we walked back towards the shop and sat on the bench outside to eat, talking about my classes and his work and anything else that came to mind. Erik’s arm laid over the back of the bench behind me as we laughed.

“But back to what we were talking about before,” Erik suddenly started, pointing a chip at me. “There’s really no one you’re into?”

I shrugged. “No one’s into me.”

Erik’s eyes drifted off behind me. “He is,” he said with a smirk.

“Hmm?” came a small sound from my throat as I turned my head.

“Don’t let him know you’re looking!” Erik said in a rushed whisper.

“Geez, you sound like a teenager.” I rolled my eyes. “Hush.”

I have to admit, I was a little shocked.

At the little restaurant across the street, just inside one of the large windows, I saw someone I recognized. Well, two someones. They were eating at a table and talking, but one looked over at me a few times as we sat there.

“Know him?” asked Erik, leaning up toward my ear as he looked.

“That one is Luke,” I said. “On your side.” And the one sitting across from him is, uh...” I thought for a moment. “Tom, I think.”

“He’s into you,” Erik said, “and you don’t even know his name. Where’s he from? A class?”

I shook my head and looked back to Erik so I wasn’t staring. “Uh, no. I gave a seat near me to his friend at the cafe earlier, and then he showed up. I only talked to him for a little bit before you called.”

“Interrupting, was I?”

I gave a short laugh. “I don’t even know him!”

Erik grinned. “You will.”

“Doubtful.”

“Oh, really?” Erik looked over. “They’re leaving now. He’s watching you.”

“And?” I asked, picking up a bit of my food.

“And you’re going to go talk to him. Now.”

I dropped the chip midway to my mouth. “What?”

“He’s on his way over here.”

“ _What_?” My head swiveled on my shoulders. Tom was waving a goodbye to Luke, who was heading in the other direction, around the far corner of the street. When he turned back in my direction, he saw me looking and waved with a smile, beginning to walk over.

“I, uh, I -”

“I’ll see you when you’re finished.” Erik got up, taking our food with him, and went to unlock his shop as Tom approached. I looked up at the figure coming closer and looked slightly away, gulping down the severe embarrassment I was feeling and arranging my face into what I hoped seemed to be a natural-looking smile.

“Hey,” a slightly familiar voice said.

I turned my smile in Tom’s direction. “Uh, hey,” I answered.

“Emilie, right? Sorry, I’m probably interrupting you and your boyfriend or something-”

“My boyfriend?” I asked.

“Him?” Tom said, pointing into the bookstore. I turned to see Erik behind the counter. He grinned, waving.

I laughed. “No, no, Erik’s no boyfriend of mine,” I said. “Just a friend.” I smiled.

“Oh,” he murmured. I saw the corners of his mouth twitch in a hidden smile. “May I sit?” His hand gestured to the empty space beside me on the bench.

“Sure, I don’t mind,” I said quickly.

“I recognised you from the cafe,” he said, lowering himself into the seat next to me. “I was wondering, um, would you maybe like to have lunch sometime? With me?”

I blinked in slight surprise at the question. “Um, I -”

“Or dinner?” he asked. “Whatever you like.”

I swallowed in nervousness, unsure of what to say. Before I could stop it, however, my mouth began moving without permission. “I’d love to,” came the words. “Dinner, I mean.”

Tom grinned, flashing his perfect teeth in his happiness. “Wonderful. Is Saturday alright?”

I nodded, unable to speak for a moment.

“Can I see your phone?” he asked.

Again I nodded, pulling it quickly from the depths of my small bag. He took it gently from my hand once I unlocked it and tapped something into it before handing it back.

“Call me sometime soon. We’ll work out some details and I’ll pick you up on Saturday,” he said, giving me a small smile. “Until then, Emilie.”

“I’ll see you, Tom,” I said quietly. He nodded and turned away, leaving in the direction Luke had gone earlier. Looking past him, I could see Luke waiting just beyond the corner, and a tiny smile slipped onto my face at the sight. As I glanced downward to my mobile, the smile grew a bit larger and I bit my lip. There was a new name in my contacts.

_Thomas Hiddleston._

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

“I still don’t see what you’re freaking out for,” Sydney called from the other room. I popped my head around my bedroom doorway to look at her on the couch as I tried to pull on my jeans behind the wall.

 

“This is my first date in nearly two years,” I answered.

 

“And the boy is gorgeous,” Erik announced from the kitchen nearby. “I’m witness!”

 

Sydney rolled her eyes as she pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and looked back to the television. I could hear the Doctor Who theme from my room, blasting through the tv speakers. The new season had just begun airing, and she was practically glued to it.

 

_Dundun-da-dum-dundun-da-dum-dundun-da-dum-dada-doo-wee-ooooooooooo._

“How does this look?” I asked, stepping around the doorway.

 

Sydney gave me a once-over as the theme finished. “Looks alright to me,” she said, turning her head back as the episode continued.

 

I looked over at Erik, who was leaning over the small counter separating the living area and kitchen in my small flat. He sipped his tea and hummed a flat sound as his eyes slid down my form.

 

“I like the high-low top,” he murmured, “and the skinnys are doing wonders for your legs, but what other shoes do you have?”

 

I looked down at my slightly scuffed ankle boots. “What would you suggest?”

 

“Have anything that makes you taller? Those are rather flat and that boy has a foot on you.”

 

I gave a small smile. “Be right back,” I said, turning back into my bedroom. After finding and putting on some white wedges that gave me just an extra inch or two, I turned to my bed and picked up my clutch. As I checked to make sure I had my phone and wallet in it, I glanced up at my reflection, doing a last minute check. The top did look good, a blue high-low with purple flower painted in a watercolor style in the center of the front. As I turned, I found that Erik seemed to be right about the dark skinny jeans too, as they seemed to make my legs look much better than I actually felt about them. Half of my hair was pulled up, freeing it from my face while still allowing the dark brown waves to fall freely down past my shoulder blades. Finally, there was a slight accenting of my eyes with light silver eyeshadow and a small amount of eyeliner and mascara, mixed perfectly with the light pink coloring of my lips.

 

I felt confident, and then my phone buzzed.

 

Pulling the item from my clutch, I clicked the button to light the screen.

 

_TOM: I’m here :)_

Biting my lip, I typed back a quick response. _On my way._ After sending it, I slid the phone back into the clutch in my hand and turned to hurry back into the living area.

 

“He’s here,” I said to no one in particular as I passed behind the couch to the door.

 

“Those shoes are _perfect_ ,” Erik called after me. I smiled.

 

“Thanks,” I said to him, turning back toward them from the open door. “You guys can stay for as long as you want. I shouldn’t be gone too late.”

 

Erik rolled his eyes at me and Sydney waved from the couch, not looking away from her episode of DW.

 

My door clicked shut behind me and the sudden quiet of the hall was deafening. My heart was beating only slightly harder than normal, the pace barely quickened, but it was enough. My cheeks held some heat, and I assumed a pink color tinged them. I took a deep breath, steadying myself slightly before turning down my hall and beginning the walk to the stairs.

 

***

 

“Hello,” I murmured as I opened the door to the complex of flats. Tom turned from where he was watching the light traffic on the street to watch me leave the doorway and shut it behind me.

 

“Hello,” he answered. “You look lovely.”

 

Despite the slight chill in the air, I could feel my cheeks warm a bit more. “Thank you,” I said quietly.

 

“Are we ready to go?” he asked, holding out a crooked elbow. I gave a tiny grin and reached out to take the offered arm, my hand curving around the sleeve of the leather jacket he wore.

 

“We are,” I said with a smile to him. He grinned happily as we began to walk down the street. I glanced at him as our strides fell into step. Under the jacket he wore a casual blue button up, but he also wore dark trousers and nice looking black loafers. His slightly longer curly hair held some gel to keep it from being wild, and the ginger-blonde color shone a bit in the sun.

 

“So what sounds good?” he asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye with a smile.

 

“Anything,” I answered.

 

He grinned. “I think I know the perfect place.”

 

We turned down another street as I followed his lead, turning again as he pulled me along. Slowly, I began to recognize where we were headed.

 

Only a moment or so later I found myself correct.

 

“The coffee shop?” I asked, smiling up at him.

 

“Seemed like a place we both enjoy, so why not?”

 

He opened the door for me to enter through it, his hand sweeping lightly across my back as I passed him. As the door shut slowly behind him, my eyes scanned the place for somewhere to sit. I nodded toward a set of high stools at a table near the window, and he smiled in agreement as we approached it.

 

He pulled my chair out for me, which I didn’t expect, but my cheeks heated a bit in response as he passed to his own seat, hand touching my shoulder. I gave him a shy smile and gripped my clutch tightly in my lap as he sat across the table.

 

“So,” he said, leaning forward a bit and placing his elbows on the tabletop, his hands clasped before his chin. “I was thinking coffee and chatting for a bit -”

 

“Uh huh,” I said quietly.

 

“- then maybe a film -”

 

My smile grew. I loved movies.

 

“- and dinner afterwards?”

 

I nodded quickly in agreement. “It sounds wonderful,” I answered.

 

He gave a quick grin. “What would you like?” he asked, gesturing toward the menu above the counter nearby.

 

“Uh, a peach black tea, if you would,” I answered with a smile. He nodded and moved off to get the drinks. I watched him shuffle around the tables, apologizing to a woman he bumped into. When he looked over his shoulder in line to give me a grin, I looked away from his white teeth quickly, suddenly enraptured with my hands folded on the table.

 

_This is insane_ , a nagging voice said in the back of my head. _You don’t even know him._

 

_But that’s the point of this, isn’t it? Sitting, chatting over tea before a date. It’s what normal people do. Why are you so afraid?_

My head shook on it’s shoulders, throwing the voices away. No thinking, just relax.

 

“Okay?” a voice nearby asked as a cup was set before me. I looked up from the steaming liquid to see Tom’s smiling face, clutching his own cup as he once again took the seat across from me. I wrapped my hands around the warm object on the table and lifted it to blow away the steam before answering.

 

“Yes, fine,” I murmured with a small flash of teeth.

 

“So,” he said, taking a sip of what smelled to be Earl Grey, “Luke said you go to college at RADA, but what’s your major? I don’t think I’ve seen you round before.”

 

I shook my head. “No, probably not. It’s my first year - Technical Theatre and Management.”

 

He nodded thoughtfully. “I see. Not a person for in front of the camera, then?”

 

I placed my cup on the table. “No, definitely not.”

 

His eyebrows crinkled as he watched me from over his tea. “Why not?”

 

I shrugged. “I don’t know, I just don’t think it’s right for me.”

 

The corner of his mouth turned up a bit. “Yeah, but there must be a reason.”

 

His eyes seemed to prod me for an answer - a real answer. I thought for a bit before speaking. “It never really intrigued me like the behind the scenes things, I guess. I never watched movies for the acting - while that was a part of it, what I really loved was the way the director made the scenes different and the writer moved the story along. That’s what I always wanted to be a part of. I want to help make the movies captivating, but not in the same way an actor does.”

 

He nodded slightly as he listened. “It’s rather a thankless job for most,” he answered.

 

“Not as far as the end credits are concerned.”

 

He chuckled. “So what exactly do you want to do?”

 

I took another sip of my tea. “Direct, I think. Write some later on, maybe.”

 

A small smile turned up his mouth. “Amazing.”

 

I felt my cheeks warm a bit and turned my eyes to focus on the hand holding my spoon, stirring the tea before me. “What about you?” I asked.

 

“RADA as well,” he answered. “BFA in Acting.”

 

I nodded slowly. “So, no behind the camera work for you?”

 

He shrugged. “Maybe somewhere down the line.”

 

“What year are you?”

 

“I’m in my final, graduating next spring.”

 

My smile faltered the slightest bit.

 

_Even if this goes well_ , the negging voice returned, _he’ll be leaving soon enough._

 

“What is it?”

 

I looked up at him. “Nothing,” I said, making the smile again grace my cheeks.

 

He watched me with concern for a moment or two before moving away from the subject. “So,” he began, “You have my name in your phone, but I seem to be missing a part of yours.”

 

My eyebrows scrunched together. “What?”

 

He pulled his phone from his trouser pocket. After unlocking it, he held it out across the tabletop, showing the screen which held my contact.

 

_Emilie._

“That’s all I have,” he said. “No last name to go by?”

 

I smiled a bit. “Summers,” I answered him.

 

He grinned, pulling back the mobile and beginning to type on the screen. “Emilie Summers. Wonderful.”

 

“Wonderful?” I asked.

 

He nodded. “Finished your tea?”

 

I looked down with slight surprise at my suddenly empty cup. “Yes, actually.”

 

“Great. How about that film?”

 

***

  
  


The credits rolling, Tom removed his arm from around my shoulders and grinned at me as we stood from our seats.

 

“Well?” he asked, beginning to lead me down the aisle to leave.

 

“I liked it,” I answered. “You?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

We chatted absently about this and that in the film as we walked down the street. A gust of wind blew my hair back and I shivered slightly. He watched me rub my arms from the corner of his eye.

 

“Here,” he said, shrugging off his jacket.

 

“No, no, I’m fine,” I said, pushing the object back. “We’ll be to the restaurant soon, right?”

 

He nodded slowly. “It’s just a couple streets over. Still, I don’t want you freezing.” He draped the jacket over my thin shoulders before I could stop him and once it fell over me I suddenly didn’t want to. The warmth it gave off was too tempting. He chuckled as I quieted, pulling it closer around me. “Better?”

 

I nodded, elbowing him slightly as he gave me an amused look. He took the chance to wrap an arm around me as we walked. I didn’t shrug him off, and we passed the rest of the way to the restaurant in a comfortable silence.

 

He pulled out my chair for me to sit down in the restaurant, the Ember Yard, and took the seat across from me.

 

“Ever been here?”

 

I shook my head.

 

“That’s criminal,” he scoffed. “I promise to bring you back.”

 

I smiled. “Oh, you do?”

 

His grin was infectious. “Yes, I very much do, Miss Summers.”

 

The dinner was lovely. He ordered the grilled fish and I requested a vegetable dish for  myself. Finding that they drizzled honey over the cooked veggies was wonderful, and the small sound I made with the first bite I took made Tom repeat his promise to return me to the restaraunt in the future. Dinner conversation was mostly about each other, learning about family and previous memories.

 

“Two sisters?” I asked.

 

He nodded. “Sarah and Emma. I’m the middle brother.”

 

I shook my head. “I just have an older brother.”

 

“Were you two close?”

 

Again my head shook on it’s shoulders. “He’s quite a bit older than me. We never really had much in common.”

 

He nodded thoughtfully. “Where is he now?”

 

“America,” I answered. “Went there for college and stayed. Got a job with some corporation or something,” I murmured, taking a sip of the white wine that had been given to us. “He doesn’t really communicate back much.”

 

“And your parents?”

 

“Mum’s in Cardiff. I go see her every once in awhile. Dad’s not in the picture.”

 

“We’re the same in that respect,” he murmured, leaning back in his chair. “My mum and dad split up during my years at Eton.”

 

“I’m sorry,” I said quietly.

 

He shook his head. “No, it’s okay. It was rough at first, but it’s been worked through.”

 

There was a small albeit relaxed silence for a few moments as he took a drink and I ate a few

more bits of food.

 

By the time I had the mind to check my watch, it was ten thirty.

 

“Do you need to be home by a certain time?” he asked, noticing my gaze at my wrist.

 

“Not really, no, but I don’t want to be out too late,” I said with a sheepish smile.

 

He nodded knowingly and stood, rounding the table to take my hand and help me out of my own seat.

 

“Thank you,” I said.

 

“I don’t mind,” he answered. After paying the bill, he once again put his jacket around my shoulders, telling me to keep it on at least until he returned me home. I didn’t argue. I didn’t mind, really.

 

Nor did I mind when his hand brushed against mine just a moment before he took it into his own, intertwining our fingers as we walked on.

 

He dropped me at the door to my building, taking the jacket I held out to him and giving me a grin as he did.

 

“Good night,” he said quietly.

 

“Good night,” I murmured, a sheepish smile on my face.

 

He took a half step toward me, his eyes watching my expression intensely. I took a quick breath as he leaned in slowly.

 

Our lips touched for no more than a moment, but the electric shock that I felt was an unmistakable jolt of excitement.

 

“Good night,” he whispered.

 

“You already said that,” I joked with a breath, making him grin.

 

He let go of my hand then and began walking down the street.

 

“Good night,” I called after him, my voice barely reaching where he was.

 

He turned and grinned over his shoulder at me. “You already said that.”

 

I watched him round the nearby corner before turning to punch in the security code for the building and make my way up to my flat, opening the door to my home just as my phone buzzed in my clutch. Pulling it from the bag, I unlocked it.

 

_TOM: Had a lovely time, Miss Summers. Can’t wait to see you again, darling._

I bit my lip as a smile tried to break free, leaning against the back of my door.

 

_Thank you for a wonderful evening, Tom. I hope to see you soon! :)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand there's the first date! Tell me what you think! There should be one more chapter and then there will probably be a time skip, but it won't be too long, trust me. I have a lot I want to do with this story before I change it up with something important. ;)
> 
> I love you all! Mwah!
> 
> -Kris


	4. Chapter Four

“How did it go?” Erik asked yet again.

I glanced up over my book to see his wide, excited eyes as he leaned over the counter, looking across the small open area at the front of the book shop to where I sat in a small wicker chair, one of three that was left for readers that occasionally stopped in and stayed for a bit. The shop was empty at the moment, and he’d been pestering me for information about my date a few days ago, like going out never happened to me.

Well, maybe it didn’t.

But he had been begging me to tell him every detail of my evening with Tom. I smiled at him, barely moving my lips.

“Good,” I answered, looking back to the chapter I was trying so very hard to finish. This book had enthralled me since Sydney had given it to me, and Erik wasn’t allowing me to devour it in the way the writing deserved.

He groaned at me, throwing his face into his palm. “Em, for the love of God, give me something. My love life is in a drought, and I need something. Allow me to live vicariously through you!”

I sighed, finally giving in as I checked my page number before shutting the book. Lying it on the small table nearby, I pushed myself out of the chair and walked over to him.

"It was incredible," I said, letting the grin I'd been hiding loose. "Simple, dinner and a movie, but wonderful."

"Where did he take you?" Erik asked, leaning an elbow on the counter and resting his chin on his hand.

I told him, giving him details of the meal and conversation, then saying a few things about the movie and how he had put his arm around me in that classic yawn and stretch move every boy knew and every girl expected, and finally ended with walking home.

"That's it?" Erik asked. "You didn't ask him up or anything?"

I laughed. "You know I wouldn't. But he did kiss me." I felt a small pink tint color my cheeks as I looked down, biting my lip.

Erik gasped. "I thought girls didn't kiss and tell!"

"Like I wouldn't tell you!" I exclaimed, letting out a short giggle. My heart beat faster just remembering the short touch of our lips. I felt like a first year in my high school, getting her first boyfriend. Good god, what was wrong with me? I'd only been out with the man once, and I didn’t even know if we were together or not.

Erik opened his mouth to tease me some more, but the small chime of the bell over the doorway turned our attention away from each other. A few college students came in, looking around.

"Can I help you with anything?" Erik asked pleasantly.

They nodded, and explained needing a book for one of their classes. Erik began to help them, and I gestured to him that I'd call him later, and grabbed the book from the wicker chair, holding it up as he nodded to tell me I could take it. Tucking it under my arm, I left the small store, the bell chiming again to signal my exit.

I began the walk back to my flat, and once I got about halfway  I stopped in a small shop to get some tea and a few biscuits to eat at home. Then, continuing my walk with a bag of biscuits tucked in my purse and tea in hand, I reopened the book and began to read from where I left off.

I walked on auto-pilot, knowing the way home easily and only looking up to check the roads before crossing. I easily dodged the shapes of people around me from my peripheral vision, stepping to the side without slowing, automatic in my actions.

Just as I reached the corner that would lead directly to my group of flats, however, someone came jogging around the side and slammed into me as I took a sip of my now cooling tea. My cup went flying as the other person's arms flew around me, turning me so that, while we both fell, I landed on them, rather than the other way around. My torso fell over theirs, my legs off to the side, and I felt their arms come away from my shoulders as I pushed myself up.

"I am so, so sorry, miss, I didn't see, and-"

I looked up at the sound of the familiar voice, reaching up to flick the hair away from my face. "Tom?"

Tom stopped mid-apology. "Emilie? Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

He slowly stood and helped me up as I nodded and told him I was absolutely fine, but kept apologizing, picking up my book to hand back to me, only a few pages folded from its landing position. I straightened these as I spoke to him.

"No, it's okay, Tom, you don't have to apologize. It's partially my fault, anyway." I laughed. "Reading and walking," I explained. "I wasn't keeping up with my surroundings."

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" He asked, brushing a bit of dirt off one of my shirtsleeves.

I shook my head, tucking some hair behind my ear. "Absolutely fine. I shouldn’t have been reading and walking,” I joked. “What are you doing?" I asked. I looked him up and down. He was wearing athletic shorts and a men's undershirt, and I had to keep myself from looking too long at his uncovered arms.

He smiled. "Running. I usually do it in the early morning, but I had some extra time today so I thought I might go out again." He looked down at the sidewalk. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he said again, looking at something behind me.

I followed his gaze to see my recently bought tea, the store cup open and the liquid spilled down the street.

"Yes," I said. "It's a national tragedy."

"I'll buy you another," he said quickly.

I thought for a moment, looking down the road.

"Or," I began. "You could come up to mine and I could just make some for the both of us? If you don't have somewhere to be right now," I added quickly.

Tom smiled. "Uh, no, I don't have anywhere. I'd love to, if you don't mind."

I clutched my book to my chest, turning. "Then let's go?"

He nodded, turning with me to walk the short distance down the street to my flat.

"Is this your normal route?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I just decided to run in whatever direction my mind took me, I guess."

 _And it took you here_ , I thought.

I smiled slightly as I punched in the key code for the building and was buzzed in, and he opened the door for me. I thanked him as I entered and then led him to the elevator, which would take us up to the third floor.

“How have you been?” he asked as we entered the small space and I turned to push the correct button.

“Good, actually,” I answered with a small smile. “You?”

“Great,” he grinned. “I’ve auditioned for a play yesterday, and I’m waiting on the cast list to be announced this weekend.”

“You’ve probably got it,” I said with a smile.

“Such confidence in my abilities!” he joked. “You haven’t even seen me act yet!”

I grinned. “It’s the way you talked after the movie,” I said. “Explaining all those acting techniques they used. You’ve got to know what you’re doing.”

He gave a half-smile. “Let’s hope I do.”

The elevator let out a slightly shrill ding, alerting us that we had arrived at our floor before the doors opened. He exited first and then waited for me, instinctually taking my hand as I passed through the opening, stepping over the gap. I smiled and looked at my shoes as he kept hold of my hand as I turned to head to my flat. He let go only to allow me to pull my key from my purse and unlock the door, as my other hand was occupied by holding my book. I opened the door and his hand pushed out to hold it as I walked through.

“Would you like an Earl Grey?” I asked, entering my small kitchen and lying my book onto the small island counter that separated the kitchen and living space.

“With two sugars and just a splash of milk, if I may,” he answered, following me. “Can I be of any help?”

I shook my head as I pulled out a pot and began some water. “I think I’ve got it covered. You can go sit, if you want,” I said, nodding toward the living area and the couch there.

He looked a bit lost, as if he really wanted to help, but finally accepted that I could handle it as I opened the cupboard and pulled down a bag of Earl Grey and Breakfast tea. Slowly, he walked around the island, but rather than sit, he moved over to scan the volumes on my two bookshelves and the shelf of movies that rested under the television.

“Good taste,” I heard him murmur. I smiled down at the water I was watching.

“If you see something you want to watch, um, I wouldn’t mind if you have time. I don’t have anything else I need to do today.”

He looked up at me, standing from where he had crouched to look at the DVD’s. “I don’t really have anything either,” he answered. “Have anything in mind?”

I thought for a moment. “Not in particular,” I said. The pot began to boil, and I picked up the pot and began to pour it into two separate mugs. “Pick whatever you like. Or we could go rent one.”

He browsed for a bit as I brewed the two cups of tea, finally adding our prefered milk and sugar, before turning with a cup in each hand to go see what he had found.

He turned as I set the cups on the low table in front of the couch, holding two movies. “Pick one,” he said quickly.

I sat down on the couch and sipped my tea as I looked at his options. An action, and a drama. I’d watched each of them before, so I picked randomly, pointing.

“That one.”

He looked down to his left hand. “The drama. Good choice.”

I smiled behind his back as he fiddled with the DVD player, opening the case and sliding in the movie. As the few commercials began to play on it, I got up from the couch and went to the island, pulling the bag of biscuits from my purse. They were perfectly fine after the fall, thanks to Tom turning me so I wouldn't land on the ground or them, so I took them back into the living space where Tom had settled into the sofa with the remote for the television I hand. He didn't look entirely comfortable, as if he were trying not to overstep his boundaries in my flat.

"Make yourself comfortable," I said, sitting near him. I held out the bag of biscuits. "Would you like one?"

He leaned over and peeked into the brown sack. "I'd love one, thank you," he answered reaching in and pulling just one of the half dozen I had bought out.

"Help yourself," I said with a smile, placing the bag on the table as I took my tea in hand before leaning back into the sofa cushions. I tucked my knees up under me as the film began, and we watched in a comfortable silence for a bit.

"Have you watched this one before?" Tom asked quietly, taking a sip of his tea as he watched the screen.

"Of course," I answered. "I've seen every film on that shelf."

He nodded appreciatively. "I've seen every film I own as well."

There was another small lapse of silence and I sensed Tom move a bit closer to me. I glanced from the corner of my eye to see I was right, he had gotten over a bit more toward my side. Our hands, resting on the couch, were quite close, and I saw his fingers twitch.

Slowly, I slid over a bit, noting the way he stopped moving in any way, as if he might scare me with the slightest breath. Our hands fell into one another and he turned his to grasp mine as I leaned slightly into his side.

"How do I feel so comfortable around you?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know," he whispered. "But I feel the same. And I never feel this close to someone so fast."

I looked up at him, my chin resting lightly on his shoulder. My skin sang at the feeling of touching his, where his bare arms brushed against mine it seemed as though electricity was running through my veins.

"So, what are we?" I asked.

"Whatever you want us to be," he answered. "I'm fine with whatever you're comfortable with."

I thought for a moment. "I want you as a friend," I said quietly. I felt his shoulders slump just barely, the only sign that he was disappointed. "But I also want more than just that." They rose back up.

"So, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked, his voice hesitant.

I smiled. "I think I would very much like that."

His grin spread over his face, the happiness crinkling his eyes.

After a moment, he had something else to ask.

"May I kiss you?"

Slowly, I nodded.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am posting on Tom’s birthday, and I’m posting this particular chapter today, which makes me happy. I hope you like it! Don’t forget to celebrate this wonderful man’s birthday, even if you do so alone. I’m wearing my Loki shirt in his honor!
> 
> NOTE: I’m skipping forward a bit into their relationship, to further the story a little more quickly.

_ Two months later _

 

“Emilie! Someone’s at the door!” called Sydney from the kitchen. I rushed out of my room to see her mixing up a batter.

“Pancakes?” I asked, putting in one earring.

“I had a craving.”

I rolled my eyes at her and turned, rushing toward the buzzer as I slipped the last earring in. “Hello?” I asked, pressing the button.

“Hello,” came a clear voice. I smiled. “I’m looking for a woman by the name of Emilie Summers, do you know her? She’s my beautiful girlfriend, I’m sure you’ve seen her before.”

I laughed. “Get up here, you big dork,” I said into the microphone, pressing the button to let him up.

“On my way,” I heard him say.

“Tom?” Sydney asked.

“You got it,” I answered.  

“Is Luke with him?”

I gave a knowing smile that she didn’t see as I went back onto my room. Sydney had moved in with me last month, after a fight with her landlord. It was fine with me, however, as I had been starting to struggle with my own rent for a bit. Everything had worked out well, and she was used to Tom coming over every once in a while. She and Luke were getting close, and I secretly hoped they would get together.

Every once in awhile, when Tom brought his friend and “future manager,” as he called him, over, Luke and Sydney would start talking and be practically inseparable. Tom and I would occasionally share a look or a smile at their actions. It was only a matter of time.

“I don’t think so, this time,” I answered. “We’re going out for a movie. He just came to pick me up.”

I checked my appearance in the floor length mirror in my room before running my fingers back through my hair one last time.

I had tried straightening it after my shower earlier, but my hair was occasionally just unmanageable. It was now beginning to wave once again, and not in a good way. The waves were awkward and stuck out in strange places, the work of my slightly too hot straightener. I sighed, moving to my bedside table and pulling out a hair tie. I quickly pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and grabbed a brush to brush through it.

Just as I finished and it looked presentable, a knock came upon my front door, which Sydney answered.

“Darling?”

I looked up from grabbing my small purse off of my bed to see Tom standing in the doorway of my bedroom, a grin on his features.

“Tom,” I said with a sigh, taking in his image. He was wearing nice jeans and a t shirt for a bookshop, and in his hand was -

“For you,” he said as I approached, holding out the flowers. There were only maybe a half dozen, nothing too large, and the daisies were perfect and pure. I smiled up at him as I took the bouquet, lifting it close to my face and breathing slowly through my nose for the scent.

“Thank you,” I murmured.

He smiled. “I saw them through the window of the flower shop as I was coming here, and couldn’t resist,” he said.

I started to walk past him, going up on the tips of my toes to kiss him on the cheek as I did. “They’re so lovely,” I told him. “Let me put them in a vase.”

His arm shot out, catching me round the waist and pulling me back. I looked up in surprise when he leaned close and kissed my lips, pressing against them gently but urgently. I closed my eyes slowly and relaxed in his embrace as he leaned back.

“Sorry,” he said quickly. “Just felt like doing that.”

I smiled. “I didn’t mind,” I answered, my cheeks turning a bit pink. “But, uh, might I go get these in water?” I asked.

Tom gave a small smile, just barely showing his teeth, and nodded, letting me slide from his arms.

I entered the kitchen and found a vase in a cupboard fairly fast, reaching in vain to get it from a higher shelf. My arms were just out of range of the object, and, sighing dejectedly, I lifted a knee and climbed onto the countertop. On the counter, standing on my knees, I could finally reach the vase.

I set it onto the counter near me and pressed my leg backward to get down, wobbling slightly as I couldn’t see behind me, when two hands took hold of my waist and lifted me off the counter before setting me on my feet. I looked over my shoulder to see Tom there, smiling down at me.

“You could’ve just asked me for some help, darling,” he murmured, stepping around me and patting his hand against the high shelf to demonstrate his spectacular height and reaching capabilities for me.

I rolled my eyes at him in amusement. “I was fine, Tom,” I said, snatching the vase off the counter with a smile and moving to the sink to fill it with water. “I guess I’m just not used to people of your height being available.”

He shut the cabinet and stepped behind me, lying his head on my shoulder. “I’m here now, though,” he murmured. “If you ever need, me, I can and will be there.”

I blushed deeply, glad he was behind me and couldn’t see. We had come very far in the last two months. I was grateful for his presence, and found myself missing him deeply whenever he was away or we couldn’t see each other due to schedules.

I sighed, leaning back against him. We hadn’t gone too far physically, only kissing and a few slightly intense moments of more heated making out, but we each stopped the other when we felt it was too much, not wanting to go too far too quickly and respecting the other’s boundaries.

Emotionally, however, I found myself further than I had been in other relationships that had lasted longer than the point we were at. I didn’t know where Tom was in that sense, but neither of us had the nerve to say those three words yet.

Which was probably a good thing.

“I know you’re there for me,” I murmured. “And I’m there for you,” I continued. is nose nuzzled against my jaw, just near my ear, and I let out a small giggle as it tickled. I shook him off, turning to cut off the end of the stems from the daisies before dropping them gently into the water in the vase.

I placed the vase carefully in the center of our small dining table, where the sunlight from our window would touch it just right, to keep the flowers alive and well.

“Well, now,” I said, turning back to Tom as I slipped my purse up onto my shoulder. “Shall we?” I asked.

He smiled. “We shall,” he answered, offering me his elbow, which I took.

“I’ll be home later,” I called to Sydney, who was in her room.

“I won’t wait up,” she called back.

“Bloody great roommate,” I muttered sarcastically, making Tom laugh quietly as we exited the flat.

 

***

 

After our movie, Tom and I ate at a small diner, talking about our classes and telling stories about some of our teachers. I was close to tears from laughing at some of his tales of blind stupidity, either of someone else’s or his own. I caught him a few times just staring at me, his eyes seeming to search my face for something important.

“What?” I asked.

He bit his lip and looked away, smiling as if to himself. “Nothing,” he murmured.

We left not long after finishing our meals, and walked down the street in a comfortable silence, our hands clasped together and swinging lightly between us.

At the corner, Tom suddenly stopped under the streetlight, pulling me back with him.

“What’s wrong?” I asked quizzically, my eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

He chuckled. “Nothing,” he answered. “There’s just something I’ve been wanting to say.”

My heart beat a bit faster in my chest. “What?” I asked, my inner concern leaking into my tone.

Tom paused, pulling me a bit closer to him. When I stood right in front of him, only inches away, he leaned down to my ear, close enough that I could feel his lips brish against it as he whispered to me.

“I love you.”

He leaned backward, a small smile tight on his lips as I stared up at him. “I… I…” I stuttered slightly, trying to find the words in my suddenly very scattered brain.

“You don’t have to say it,” he said, his hand coming up to touch the side of my face. He pulled me into a hug. “I don’t expect you to unless you want to.”

“But I want to,” I murmured, pushing slightly against his chest so I could lean back and look at his face. I looked up at him, meeting his eyes. “I love you,” I said. “I love you, Tom, and I mean it.”

A smile spread slowly across his beautiful face as he listened to my words, and my breath hitched slightly as he pulled my face upward to and bent down for his own to meet it.

His kiss was intense, and my hands acted on their own, grabbing for the sides of his jacket to keep him there. He pushed the kiss further, running his hands down my arms and slipping them between the sides of my coat to grasp my waist and pull me closer against him.

I don’t know how long we remained that way, but we parted quickly as a stranger across the street let out a whistle. However, while our lips no longer met, they didn’t go far. There was not but an inch between them as we chuckled, breathing heavily, our foreheads together and breath mingling. After a moment, his fingers squeezed lightly at my sides, pulling me against him only slightly more.

“Come home with me tonight,” he whispered, his lips grazing mine lightly.

My eyes drifted closed as I took a short breath, following his lips to press back against them for a moment. As I pulled back slowly, his eyes opened.

“Is that a yes?” he asked.

I bit my lip. “It was,” I murmured, looking down at my hands fisted in his jacket as I blushed.

His didn’t waste a moment, reaching up to grasp one of my hands from his jacket and pulling me along as he turned to begin jogging down the sidewalk, to the next corner.

There, he looked both directions and hailed an oncoming taxi, which pulled to a stop next to us. He opened the door for me, his hand sliding along my lower back as I stepped in and scooted to the side, so he could enter as well. He slid in next to me, hastily telling the cabbie an address and thanking him. As he settled back into the seat, his hand fell onto my leg as he smiled at me.

I leaned against him, resting my cheek on his shoulder and looking down to hide my still slightly red face. His hand squeezed gently on my thigh as he kissed the top of my head, just before he reached up with his free hand to tilt my chin up and kiss me on the lips again, pressing hard against them but not trying to push the kiss too far. I sighed contentedly as he pulled away just a second later and I opened my eyes to his trademark grin.

Moments later the cab arrived at the address, a block of flats not entirely too far from my own. Tom hopped from the car and ran around to open my door for me, taking my hand to lift me out. He once again thanked the cabbie and payed him a bit extra before slipping our hands together and leading me to the door. Our mutual excitement was palpable in the air around us as he typed in the code for the building, his long fingers slipping across the keys. He pulled me toward the stairs rather than wait for the elevator and we ran, giggling and laughing the whole way to his floor. His hands fumbled with the key to his flat as he tried to open the door, even causing him to drop them at one point. He took a deep breath before trying again and I covered my mouth to hide my amusement. This time he was successful.

“Want a cup of tea or anything?” he asked, stepping behind me as I entered and reaching to remove my coat for me. I allowed him to slide it from my shoulders as I nodded.

“Sounds lovely,” I murmured. It was the first time I had been inside his flat. It was simple in nature, but I loved it. The kitchen and living area blended together, only a small island separating them. Every space on the wall in the living area that wasn’t a window was occupied by bookshelves, although these did part in one area to allow a television and a few pictures around it. I stepped toward these pictures as he hung my coat on a peg by the door and rushed by me to go get the tea.

“Is this your sister?” I asked, pointing to one of himself and another girl. He looked like he was in highschool, wearing a rugby shirt, his arm around her as he grinned off at something in the distance.  “Did you play rugby?”

He let out a loose laugh. “Yeah, I did for awhile. I enjoyed it, too. That’s Emma with me there. Sarah’s in a couple of those too.”

I spotted the other sister in an image of him in a suit, her hand in the midst of smoothing his tie. It looked like he was going to a school formal, and the picture was taken as he was preparing for it. I smiled.

“Here you go,” said a voice by me. I turned to see Tom just to my side, looking over my shoulder at the picture as he held out a small cup of tea.

“That was my last formal,” he said. “Sarah helped me get ready for it, since I couldn’t tie a tie to save my own life.”

I chuckled. “Somehow, I never thought of you dancing,” I said quietly, sipping my tea. He made it just how he knew I liked it.

He was quiet. I assumed him to be drinking some of his own tea, but his arm slid by me to set his cup upon the low shelf holding so many DVD’s, and he was still silent. I looked over my shoulder to find him watching me intently. His hand slid back from around me and then was held out toward me, palm upward.

“Miss Summers, may I have the honor of dancing with you?”

I turned to face him more fully, my hands clutching my cup. Slowly, my grip loosened and I moved the cup to rest near his on the shelf. My hand fell lightly into his.

“I’d love to.”

His opposite hand slipped by my to the stereo on my other side, slipping along the dials to turn to a small, slow, orchestra piece, before his hand settled along my waist, gently pulling me toward him as my arm moved to his shoulder and our other hands moved to hold more solidly together.

We swayed slowly, stepping lightly as he led me in the slow dance. Our eyes never left each other as he held me a bit closer, our chests pushing together. I was certain he could feel my heart beating hard against my ribs, and see the bright red of my cheeks. It was the way he looked at me. He seemed so sure of me, and his feelings toward me. Part of me was thrilled by it, and part of me couldn’t understand how a person could believe so much in the small girl before him.

As the music began a flourish, his hand lifted above me as he led me to spin under it. Then, pulling me close, he dipped me low as I let out a small, surprised gasp. Pulling me back upward, his hand tipped my chin upward as he kissed me. A sigh escaped my lips, my arms wrapping firmly around his neck. He tasted of Earl Grey and mint and everything sweet and sinful and exciting.

A warmth spread through me to my very toes as his hands gripped my hips, pulling me firmly against him. My legs felt as if they would fall from under me as he tilted his head, pushing hard against the kiss as our fervor increased. A hand moved from my hip and tangled in my hair, holding me to the lips I never wanted to leave behind.

He suddenly groaned into my mouth and his hands fell to my thighs, lifting me to wrap my legs around him as he turned to press me into a tall bookshelf. It was then and only then that either of us pulled from that addicting kiss, gasping for air. His lips only fell onto the column of my neck, however, his breath ghosting across my skin and giving me goosebumps. His lips grazed across the pebbled skin, warming it underneath them. My hands squeezed his shoulders as a soft moan left me.

I reached up, the fingers of one hand tangling in his slightly curled hair as I pulled his face up to connect our lips again. His hips bucked against mine for an instant as one of his hands wrapped around to my back, his fingers just slipping under the hem of my sweater to touch the skin over my spine. An electric shock shot through my back, causing me to gasp. He grinned at me as he shifted from leaning against the shelf to instead carry me toward the bedroom, where he kicked the door shut behind him as he reached up and pulled my hair tie out, setting loose the waves of dark brown around my face.

_I will never regret this_ , I promised myself, just as he pushed away my hair and whispered in my ear.

“I love you, my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> WAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> You have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter. I felt like I was going to die of fangirling. I hope you liked it, and I promise to update soon!!! :)
> 
> -Kris
> 
> ***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone. This will be updated more often now.

Light was slowly filtering in through the gap in the cloth curtains covering the lone window across the room, and as it reached my squinting, just awoken eyes, I rolled onto my back to throw an arm over my face, protecting my sensitive eyes.

At least, I tried to.

Before I could complete the movement, I was stopped by the impact the back of my shoulder made with another body - another somebody.

My stomach clenched in surprise, and my eyes flew open. I was suddenly hyper-aware of the arms wrapped around my stomach, and the fact that I was not in my pajamas. I rolled back onto my side as my mind brought forth the memories of the night before, of the date and returning to Tom’s flat, and making the tea we never got to actually drink.

The blush in my cheeks was hot, and I imagined that I was tomato red, when the lean yet strong arms around me tightened, pulling me back against the bare chest of the man lying next to me. He grunted in his sleep, nuzzling his face into my loose hair near my neck, and his slight stubble brushed against my sensitive skin, causing a shiver to run up my spine. I allowed myself to sigh contentedly.

After all, he was quite warm.

I snuggled back into him, considering falling back asleep, although I didn’t know what the time actually was. As one of my hands slipped under the pillow beneath my head and the other fell to rest upon one of Tom’s arms, he once again gave a small grunt and pressed closer to me, this time with his lips coming close to my ear.

“Good morning,” he whispered in a sleep-filled voice, his lips brushing against the shell of my ear.

“Mmm,” I hummed, closing my eyes again and turning my face against my pillow to hide my blush.

“Sleep well?” he asked, moving the arm that lay over me and reaching up to sleepily brush back his hair and then move my own locks away from the skin of my neck, which he then kissed gently.

I let out a small whine of pleasure - my neck was sensitive. “Of course,” I answered.

He made a small sound of approval from the back of his throat and then returned his arm around me. “Emilie,” he said quietly, in an amused tone.

“Hmm?” I asked.

“Could you turn over?”

I opened my eyes under the curtain of hair that remained over my face. After a moment, I took what I hoped was a discreet nervous breath, and turned slowly over.

Jesus, what was he, a god?

He removed the arm from underneath me as I turned, and used it to prop himself up on an elbow while the other remained thrown over my waist and hip. His curly auburn hair, still a bit long from his last play, was messy and tousled in what can only be described as a gloriously sexy bed head, and I quickly resisted the urge to run my hands through it. His light stubble reflected the soft light as his jaw moved with his expression. His still just a bit sleepy grin showed off his teeth and gave off a slightly confident persona as he stared down at me. And, good God, his eyes. They raked over my face and down to my chest, or what he could see of it from over the top of the sheet that lay over us, the comforter itself tangled over our hips and legs. His eyes looked nearly grey-blue with the light of the sun leaking in from the window.

His eyes flicked back up to my own as I watched him, and his grin grew just a bit as I bit my lip to hold back my smile.

“You’re beautiful,” I said quietly.

“That’s my line,” he answered, reaching up with the hand that had been drawing circle on my hip and brushing my hair away from my face.

I leaned into his palm, turning my head to kiss it. “Not this time,” I returned.

He watched me in what seemed to be wonder for a moment longer before his expression turned into one of concern.

“How are you this morning?” he asked slowly, as if he was afraid of my answer.

I licked my lips, as if considering my answer, before scooting a bit closer to him and pressing a small kiss to his lips. Pulling back, I cuddled up to him, pressing my ear to his chest.

“Wonderful,” I answered. I could feel his heart beating a little faster after I spoke.

“Sure?” he asked.

“Certain,” came my reply.

His arms came around my shoulders as he held me tight to him. “Good,” he said quietly.

“And you?” I asked.

“I’ve never been better, Emilie,” he answered, the sincerity clear in his voice.

I let loose my grin at his statement, biting it back as he turned me in his arms to face him once again and leaned in to kiss me gently. My hands drifted up over his chest and up his neck to tangle a bit in his hair, and his arms fell around my upper torso, pulling me hard against him.

I let out a small moan as his lips slid down my jaw and reached my neck, and he rolled us so he lay over my form, his elbows on either side of me to keep the brunt of his weight off of me while I still felt his skin against mine.

My head rolled back into the pillow just when my stomach decided to let out a hungry growl.

Tom leaned up on his elbows, looking down at my exposed stomach with an amused smirk.

“Hungry, darling?” he asked.

“Starved,” I answered with a sigh, my back relaxing from its slight arch.

Tom rolled over and away from me, chuckling lightly. “What do you want for breakfast?” he asked, sitting up on the side of the bed and pulling the sheet away from him to stand. I glanced away as he opened a drawer from the dresser nearby and pulled out a pair of sweats, sliding them on up his long runner's legs.

“I, uh,” I answered. “I don’t know. What do you have?”

He grinned, stepping close to the bed once again and leaning over me, his hands the only part of him on the bed. He looked down at me as he spoke.

“Whatever you’d like, I can get for you.”

I ran through all the possibilities in my head, my mind flying through options and trying to think of something quick. I didn’t want to keep him waiting.

“Eggy in a basket?” I asked in a hesitant voice.

Tom let out a sudden but quiet laugh, his head tilting back as he lifted himself, turning to sit on the edge of the bed.

“What?” I asked.

“Eggy in a basket?” he asked in an amused tone.

“It’s what my mother always called it,” I said.

He smiled. “Your wish is my command,” he murmured, calming himself as he leaned over and kissed my nose. “Now, stay here while I make it. We’re having breakfast in bed.”

I smiled as he stood and left the room, and flopped back in the bed when he was out of eyesight. How did I get myself here, with him? I asked myself.

As I heard him removing a pan from a cupboard and moving around his kitchen, I slowly sat up in the bed, pulling the sheet with me to cover my body. I looked around the room for a moment to get my bearings before sliding my legs over and stepping away from the bed, finally dropping the sheet.

I found my underwear, thrown nearby, and slid them up my legs, thankful that I had worn an attractive pair last night, although I doubted that he had paid too much attention. I found Tom’s sweater from the night before and slipped it over my head, although I felt slightly dwarfed in it. It hung down to just brush against the midpoint of my thighs, and the sleeves were a bit too long.

I rolled them up to my wrists and adjusted the shoulders so it wouldn’t slip down, and then tip toed out of his room and into the living room. From here I could see Tom, his back to me, as he cut the centers four slices of bread and lay the already buttered slices into the pan he had on the stove. His sweats hung low on his narrow hips as he moved, and I found myself admiring his bare back. Just as I stepped further into the living room and closer to the kitchen, he turned to get the egg carton on the counter.

“I told you to stay in bed,” he said quietly, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

“I know,” I breathed. “But the prospect of watching you cook was too tempting.” When did I get so confident?

He smiled. “Was it now?”

I nodded, rounding the island and moving toward the small dining table as his eyes followed me. I pulled out a chair and sat as he reached for the carton and pulled out an egg.

I watched as he cracked it against the side of the pan and split it, letting the yolk drop to fry in the center of a hollowed slice of bread. As it sizzled, he reached behind him for another egg from the carton he had moved with him to the counter, and did the same again for a second piece of bread. He glanced back to where I sat with a smile before finishing the last two.

After the carton was put away and he finished cooking, he took two plates and set the now toasted bread with the eggs fried right into the middle of each slice. I gave him an appreciative look as I took the plate and he took my hand to help me stand, although I didn’t need it, and led me back to the bedroom so we could have a proper breakfast in bed.

We ate with our plates in our laps, the covers fluffed around us as we talked and laughed. I was still in Tom’s sweater, and had to reach up to pull up the shoulders every once in awhile when I laughed a bit too hard. When I did, I could catch Tom’s eyes watching the movement carefully.

“What do you have to do today?” Tom asked, glancing at the digital alarm clock on his nightstand.

I looked as well. It was already nine. We had finished our food a while ago, and now sat back against the headboard of his bed, still talking. I somehow felt like we could talk forever, never running out of topics.

“It’s Saturday, so I have... “ I thought for a minute. “I have classes at eleven, but I’ll be out of them by three. After that, I don’t have anything, I think.”

His arm lay around my shoulders, and his fingers ran slowly across my collarbone, exposed by the v-neck of the sweater.

“Well,” he said, his voice dropping a bit low, and my ears perked up, “we should probably get you back to your flat soon so you can dress. I can take you to class, if you’d like. And then…” He thought for a moment. “If you’d like, we could have a movie marathon or something. Go to a cafe and then go to yours, or back here if you want, and do whatever. Movies, read, talk…” He looked over to me.

I looked up. “I’d like that,” I murmured.

Getting up and dressed in yesterday’s clothes took a bit longer than was really necessary, due to Thomas continually stopping to wrap his arms around my waist to kiss my temple or nuzzle my neck as I giggled. Once we were done, however, it was a quick ride back to my flat in his car.

Reaching the door upstairs, I took out my keys and slid the correct one into the lock, turning it and entering, Tom right behind me.

“Want some tea?” I asked.

“Uh, yeah,” he said. “You go ahead, I know where it is.”

He went for the kitchen area as I entered my room and grabbed some jeans and a comic t-shirt to wear to class. I threw it onto my bed and went into the adjoining bathroom, stripping down and taking a quick, cold shower to wash up. Exiting, I wrapped a towel around myself and another around my hair and returned to my room. I dressed as fast as I could, squeezing into my pants with a hop or two and then towel-drying my hair before pulling it back into a ponytail.

I put on a small amount of natural makeup and slipped on my flats before grabbing my purse and exiting my room again, finding Tom sitting at the dining table with -

“Luke? When did you get here?”

Luke turned to see me, his cheeks turning a bit red.

“He just told me. He got here last night, actually,” Tom answered with a smirk, taking a sip of his tea. I noticed he was using my personal mug.

“Oh, really?” I asked, grinning. Took him long enough.

“Shut it,” Luke said with a joking scowl.

“Sydney still asleep?”

Luke nodded.

“Alright. I’m going to class, might not be back until tonight.”

Luke nodded. Tom got up to follow me, dropping my mug in the sink as he did.

“Oh, Emilie, Sydney left his for you.”

I turned back to look at Luke, who was holding up an envelope.

“Oh, okay. I’ll take it with me.”

I shoved it in my purse as we exited, and tom slipped his arm around my waist as we walked down the stairs.

“What was that?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I’ll look at it in class.

He nodded.


End file.
